This invention relates to wraparound brushing devices, and more particularly to compact wraparound brushing devices.
Wraparound brushes are used in automatic car-washing facilities to wash the front, sides, and back of a car as it is advanced along a central track. U.S. Pat. No. 3,350,733 illustrates such a brush. Not all automatic car-washing facilities, however, have been able to incorporate wraparound brushing devices because of space constraints. Wraparound brushes known in the prior art extend, during operation, over a lengthy section of the central track. The size of car-washing facilities employing wraparound brushes is therefore greater than the size of similar car-washing facilities using conventional brushes. This has heretofore limited the applicability of wraparound brushes to applications where space is not at a premium.